Collaborative work continuesd on the relationships of genetic and nongenetic factors in spontaneous mouse tumorigenesis. A histogenesis study will be started this year on the spontaneous occurring ovarian tumors observed in our strains of female mice. A variety of other tumors will also be of interest.